


The Call

by blacktithe



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktithe/pseuds/blacktithe
Summary: It’s a relatively uneventful night in dispatch until the voice on the other end of the line turns your blood to ice.





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Danneel x Sister!Reader oneshot I wrote for a challenge on Tumblr

People told me I was crazy when I first took a job working emergency dispatch. Not only could it be a bit stressful at times, the twelve hour shifts had a way of catching up with you, but I didn’t mind. I actually liked it. I was a night owl by nature, so the late night shifts were perfect. Plus, the five days in a row off every other week made having a life easy.

That had been my biggest concern when I started, not seeing my family. My sister, Danneel, had convinced me to move to Austin a few years ago after my divorce was finalized. I’d stayed with her and her family for the first few months while I got back on my feet. Being able to spend time with my sister and her children was paramount. They meant everything to me.

“How’s it been?”

I looked away from my computer to see my co-worker, Joe, coming in for his shift.

“Not too bad,” I said. I glanced at the clock to see there was less than thirty minutes left in my shift. “Just the usual.”

My phone beeped in my ear. I gave Joe an apologetic look and turned my attention back to my desk, using the button my my headset to answer the call.

“911, what’s your emergency?”

“Auntie Y/N?” a little girl asked on the other end of the line.

My blood ran cold. I knew that voice. It was one of the sweetest most wonderful sounds in the world, but in that moment, it served as a weight that held my heart in a vice.

“JJ?”

I’d always been told that there would come a day when I would have to take a call from someone I knew, but I never expected it to be my five year old niece, let alone for her to recognize my voice.

She knew I worked for emergency services. I’d visited her school a few months ago as part of an outreach program that teaches kids what to do in an emergency. Danneel and her husband, Jensen, had made it a point to tell their children what to do if something had happened. They had to in there line of work. You just never expect the children you know to actually have to use what you’ve taught them.

“Mama’s hurt,” JJ’s tear filled voice sounded on the other side of the phone.

The sound of her crying tore at my heart. I had to clamp my eyes shut in order to control my steadily rising panic. I could hear Arrow and Zeppelin, my twin 2 year old niece and nephew, crying in the background. Something terrible must have happened if Danneel couldn’t even make the call. There was no way she would let her children scream in terror like that without trying to calm them.

“What happened?” I asked, fighting to keep my voice as calm and as steady as possible.

“S-she fell down the stairs,” the little girl whimpered. “She won’t wake up.”

“Okay sweetie. Is your daddy there?”

Jensen was do back for the break early that morning. He and his costar, Jared, were attending a convention for the show they starred in. I didn’t know exactly what time their flight was landing, but we had all made plans to go to breakfast together when I got off work. I guess those plans are canceled now.

There was no answer.

“JJ? Is your daddy home?”

Joe looked at me in concern. It was getting harder and harder to keep the emotion out of my voice. He must have noticed, because the next thing I knew he was on his feet and heading down the hall towards my supervisor’s office.

“No,” she cried. “He’s still with Uncle Jared.”

Jared and his family were as close as kin to my sister and her husband. It wasn’t uncommon to find both families spending an inordinate amount of time together. Hence my niece referring to Jared and his wife, Gen, and aunt and uncle.

I could hear one of the twins let lose a piercing scream, and it was everything I could do to keep myself together. I wanted to run away from the desk and race to their home. I wanted to make sure that what was left of my fractured family was alright. I wanted to be there for them, but now wasn’t the time.  _Come on Y/N focus. Think like an operator. Not a family member._

“That’s fine, JJ,” I cooed. “You did good. Where is your momma now?”

I started working my way through the steps I’d followed a thousand and one time, each one harder than the last. I kept seeing my sister’s lifeless body lying motionless at the bottom of the stairs leading up to the kids rooms while her children screamed in terror at the sight of their mother. JJ said there was blood underneath her head. I tried to reconcile myself with the fact that head wounds always looked worse than what they were, but it didn’t help. Every time I blinked, I could see Danneel lying at the bottom of the steps, eyes unseeing and glazed over in a way that left little doubt to the state of her condition.

Taking a deep breath, I relayed the pertinent information to the medics that were already in route. The more I could tell them up front, the better chance my sister was going to have.

“You’re doing great, Birdie,” I said, smiling through my fear. “I’m so proud of you.”

My boss and Joe returned at some point during the call, but I didn’t notice them until I felt a hand resting on my shoulder. I looked up through watery eyes to see my boss, Reggie, standing over me with a concerned look on his face. He’d seen me dispatch murders and calm hysterical victims time and time again like it was nothing. He’d never seen me break. Not until today.

“I can hear the ambulance.”

JJ’s voice brought me back to the moment. I smiled through my tears even though I knew she couldn’t see me.

“Good. JJ, I want you to go open the door for them so they can help Momma. Then I want you call Aunt Gen okay? Tell her to come stay with you while I go take care of Momma. Can you do that for me?”

“Okay.”

I could hear the shuffling commotion of the paramedics making their way through the door and JJ telling them where to go.

“I love you sweetie. You did good.”

“Love you too.”

The call ended. I let out a slow exhalation, my hands shaking as I reached up to pull the headset off. I sat it carefully on the desk and moved to put my head in my hands. Every feeling I’d struggled to keep at bay for the last thirty minutes came rushing to the surface. I let out a strangled sob.

“Y/N?” Reggie asked. “What’s wrong?”

I took a deep breath and tried to pull myself together, but I was having a hard time pulling in enough air to get the words out. I just kept picturing the way my family was falling to ruins around me while I tried to keep it all together.

“T-that,” I took a deep breath and try again. “That was my niece. My sister…”

Reggie held up his hand to stop me. “Just go,” he said, his voice full of sympathy and understanding. “Joe can cover the last few minutes of your shift. You go take care of your family.”

I whispered a thank you and quickly gathered my things and raced for the door. I texted Gen to make sure she was with the kids before driving to the hospital.

The drive to the hospital was a blur. I couldn’t tell you how many lights I stopped at or how long it took me to get there. My body had completely shut down. My only focus was making sure my sister was okay. Nothing else mattered.

My heart was in my throat by the time I reached the reception desk. It was everything I could do to keep from sprinting down the halls, calling Danneel’s name until somebody answered. Unsteady, a walked up to the information desk and blurted my sister’s name at the woman sitting behind it. She sat her crossword puzzle aside and slowly looked back towards me.

“Who?” she asked.

My jaw clenched. Was she not paying attention? How many times would I have to tell her?

“I’m here for Danneel Ackles,” I said with a slight tremble. “She was brought in by ambulance a little while ago.” The woman tapped away at her keyboard for a moment before directing me where to go. “Thank you so much.”

Reminding myself to walk instead of run was more difficult than I thought it would be. It didn’t matter what anyone said, I wasn’t going to be happy until I saw that she was alright with my own eyes.

I came to a dead stop when I saw her lying motionless in the bed. A large bandage was wrapped around her skull. Tubes and wires seemed to be hooked to every part of her body. She looked pale, paler than I’d ever seen her. Her usually rosie cheeks appeared hollow. Her lips nearly white. She looked like a corpse.

The nurse taking her vitals noticed me standing in the doorway and motioned for me to come in. I took a tentative step forward. Then another.

“How is she?” I asked, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed.

“Just a minor concussion,” she said. “We had to do a few stitches along the gash in her forehead.”

I turned hopeful eyes towards her. “Has she woken up at all?”

“Not yet.”

“Will she be okay?”

That was the question I really wanted to know the answer to. Was my sister going to be alright? Would I have to tell JJ and the twins that their Momma couldn’t take care of them anymore? Was Jensen going to have to raise them on his own?  _Jensen. Oh my god!_  I’d been in such a daze on my way to the hospital that I hadn’t bothered to call him.

“Excuse me,” I said.

The nurse gave me a little nod before turning her attention back to Danneel while I stepped into the hall to call her husband.

Part of me hoped Jensen was still on the plane. Leaving a voicemail would be so much easier then telling him that his wife was lying unconscious in a hospital bed, and I didn’t know if she was going to wake up or not.

The phone only rang a few times before Jensen’s cheerful voice sounded in my ear. “Y/N, hey! We just got off the plane. Go ahead and tell everyone to head over to iHop, and we’ll…”

“Jay…” My voice came out as little more than a pathetic whimper. I wanted to curse myself. Everyone was going to be counting on me to keep it together, but all I wanted to do was fall apart.

The sudden change in his voice was instant. “What’s wrong?”

I didn’t know where to begin. How do you tell someone that their life may be crumbling underneath them? How was I supposed to tell him that my sister… I pushed the thought away.

“I got a call,” I croaked into the phone.

“Okay.” The confusion in Jensen’s voice was clear. I wasn’t giving him much to go on.

“I got a call at work,” I told him. “I was from JJ. She called 911, and I got the call.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line. Jensen must have stopped whatever he was doing, because I could hear Jared’s voice in the background asking him what was wrong.

Did he look as stunned as I had felt? It seemed like a millennia before he spoke again.

“What happened?

I did my best to tell relay what little information I had. Getting the words out were like choking on glass. Every word left me feeling like my insides were being cut open, piece by piece with little hope of being whole again.

“I’m at Seton Medical,” I told him. “Gen’s with the kids. They haven’t told me much, but you need to get here Jay.”

How I managed to get it all out without breaking down I will never know. Jensen must have pulled the phone away from his ear because his voice became muffled. I could still hear him telling Jared to drop him off at the hospital before becoming clear again.

“We’re on our way. Just take care of her for me until I get there okay?”

“Always.”

I ended the call before shuffling back into the room. The nurse was just finishing up when I resumed my seat. She patted me on the shoulder, assuring me that everything would be alright, before leaving the room. I wanted to believe her, but one look at my sister’s pale drawn features, and I doubted that anything would ever be alright again.

My phone buzzed with a text message from Gen letting me know that Jared had called her and wanted an update. I gave her what little information I had before promising to come relieve her as soon as Jensen was here.

Putting my phone away, I inched the chair closer so that I could hold Danneel’s hand. I was relieved to find her skin was warmer than I expected. Her color made me think that her skin would be cool and clammy, but it wasn’t. It was soft and warm. Just like it had been for as long as I could remember. Anytime anything had happened, Danneel had always been there to hold me together until I could do it myself. My big sister had always taken care of me. Now it was my turn to take care of her.

Minutes ticked by like hours. Danneel stirred once or twice, but she didn’t open her eyes. Her color improved, but it wasn’t enough. I knew I wouldn’t really feel comfortable until she was awake. Once I could see her open her eyes and hear her voice, then I’d know she was okay.

There’s a small commotion in the hallway behind me. I turn just in time to see Jensen barreling through the door. His eyes are wide and bloodshot. From the way he is breathing, he had either been running or crying. Based on the sweat on his brow and the tear tracks down his cheeks, I’d say he’d been doing both.

I stood from the chair and moved out of the way before he could even say a word. His eyes never left my sister’s prone form as he made his way towards the bed and sat down gently beside her on the edge of her hospital bed.

“Hey DeeDee,” he whispered, taking her hand in his own. “I’m here.”

Fresh tears sprang to my eyes as I watched Jensen lay a tender kiss on his wife’s knuckles, but I refused to let them fall. I had to keep it together. Jensen would say he was doing the same, but I didn’t want him to have to worry about me. I’d be the rock they all needed until Danneel was awake.

My heart stopped when Danneel’s mouth fell open is a soft gasp. Her facial muscles began to twitch and her head lulled to the side. The first flutter of her eyelids had both me and Jensen waiting with baited breath until the opened fully.

“Babe,” Jensen called softly, “can you hear me? Come on baby. Open your eyes.”

He slide a bit closer, cradling her cheek with his hand. She shifted a bit more before slowly opening her eyes. They scanned the room for a moment before settling on her husband’s face.

“Jay?”

We let out joint sighs of relief. She was awake. My sister was awake.

“I’ll go get the doctor,” I said, turning to leave the couple alone.

I was just stepping through the door when I heard Jensen calling my name. I turned to look at him. It was the first time since he’d arrived that he’d even acknowledged that I was there, but the teary eyed look of gratitude spoke volumes that his words could not.

“Thank you,” he said, “for taking care of my girl.”

“You’re welcome.” I gave him a soft smile. “I promised Gen I’d come get the kids. Call me later?”

He nodded. My eyes moved to my sister’s face. She was clearly awake, but she’d closed her eyes in order to burrow further into Jensen’s touch. There were still a lot of tests to run and doctors to talk to, but she was awake. Her eyes were open, and she was talking. For now, that would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos.


End file.
